


The Accidental Family

by Nowhere_Girl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Friendship, High School, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_Girl/pseuds/Nowhere_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Edison is a fifteen year old girl from England with a good heart and a strong head on her shoulders - or at least she thinks. Getting mixed in with the wrong type of people caused her behaviour to go off the rails, and it wasn't long before her parents could no longer take any more of her antics and recklessness, resulting in them sending her to live with her aunt in Japan. There, she is forced to attend the elite and prestigious Ouran High School where she immediately has a hard time fitting in with the people that are not "her type". Accidentally stumbling upon the Ouran Host Club, however, takes her down a completely different path and grants her with hilariously odd friendships that she never once thought she'd find herself in. How will she cope when she finds romance and painful feelings being thrown into the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Family

As the clock on the wall rhythmically ticked and the teacher’s voice coming from the front of the classroom droned on and on, the small, green-eyed girl sat at the very back placed her pen down with a deep sigh and raked a hand through her dark, long hair. It hadn’t even made it to noon and Ava’s day had already been horrible. It seemed, to her, almost as if it was turning into a routine; turn up at school, attempt to work hard, grow quickly irritated by bitchy girls and then give up entirely on any work that had been set, which of course then resulted in her getting into trouble.

When the classroom door was slowly pulled open and the pretty school receptionist appeared in the doorway, Ava knew immediately that it would be something involving her. Apparently, everyone else did, too, as most pairs of eyes soon landed on her pale face that expressed complete boredom. 

To no-one’s surprise, the receptionist announced that Ouran High School’s director had requested to see Ava, and the teacher granted her permission to leave, gesturing for Ava to stand up. She did, straightening her dress out and grimacing as she picked her bag up from beneath the desk. The receptionist waited patiently as Ava dragged her feet towards the classroom door and ignored the sneers and quiet remarks that came from the other students around her. 

The corridor was empty and quiet due to morning classes being in full-swing. The receptionist always walked a couple of steps ahead as she guided Ava to the director’s office and left her waiting outside the door, then scuttling off back to her desk. Ava slumped down on one of the comfortable-looking waiting chairs and tipped her head back, allowing her straight, black hair to cascade down the back of the chair. Her eyes scanned the ceiling; even _that_ looked ridiculously fancy, and it made her feel out of place.

Before long, she heard the sound of a door opening, and she looked up to be met with the sight of the eccentric school director, Mr. Suoh. Although Ava knew that the nature of the meeting probably wasn’t a positive one, the director always had a wide, welcoming smile on his face that put her at ease in that moment. She’d only met him a couple of times, but he’d been the most welcoming out of anyone else at the school, so she was secretly looking forward to a bit of friendly conversation.

“Edison-san.” He greeted her with a single nod, stepping aside and pushing the door wide open. “Please, come in.” 

With a polite nod of her own, Ava jumped up from the chair and plastered the most convincing smile she could on her face as she wandered into the large office. Despite her obvious respect for the director, she couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at her surroundings. At her school back in England, the deputy headmaster had owned a medium-sized office with a desk, a small bookcase, and some chairs. _This_ office was the complete opposite, and Ava never knew where to look first; an extravagant desk sat in the corner with typical work things on it, whilst in front of her were two cream-coloured sofas, a wooden coffee table placed in between them. It seemed, to her, much like a room you’d find in a house, rather than a school.

“Do take a seat.” Mr. Suoh gestured to the sofas, picking up a couple of folders from his desk as Ava cautiously sat down. He soon gently lowered himself onto the sofa opposite and placed the folders down on the coffee table, leaning forward and clasping his hands together in his lap. “Do you have any idea of why I’ve asked you to come here?” 

Ava tried not to scoff. “My behaviour, no doubt.” She muttered, almost inaudibly. 

“It’s not your behaviour as such.” The director replied, and took a pen out of his pocket, opening one of the folders. “But I suppose that does come into it somewhere. It’s more about your academic performance; how you’re actually coping with your work.”

“It’s bad, right?” Ava really did scoff then. “I’m hardly up to the school’s standards.” 

Mr. Suoh frowned, not at all fond of the way the fifteen year old girl was putting herself down. In a place such as Ouran High School, he was used to ambitious teenagers that had much confidence in themselves. It was a rare occasion to come across somebody that so openly doubted themselves.

“When you transferred to Ouran High School, I received a file containing your grades that you were achieving at your school in England.” He said, pointing to the second folder on the table, though he quickly moved the pen back to the other one. “And in this file are your estimated grades that you’ve received so far in the eight weeks that you’ve been here. There’s only two months between both sets of grades and your academic performance has dropped a significant amount, all since you started attending this school. You’re clearly capable of receiving these high grades, Edison-san, so I don’t believe that you’re below Ouran’s standards.” 

As Ava listened, it slowly began to occur to her that Mr. Suoh was perhaps trying to insinuate something, though she couldn’t work out what. It was true that she’d been receiving high grades back in England. Her behaviour at her English school wasn’t great— _that was how she’d ended up in Japan, attending a fancy school such as this one_ —but she’d always put effort into her work. It was mixing in with the wrong crowd that had landed her in enough trouble to get her sent to live with her aunt. 

Mr. Suoh stared at Ava expectantly, waiting for a response. She had no idea where to even _begin_ with explaining her situation, so she kept her mouth shut and refused to say a word, thinking that was best.

Sighing at her lack of response, Mr. Suoh used the pen to circle a paragraph on the page. “What confuses me the most is the drop in your English grades. You should be at the top of the class in that subject, considering you’re the most advanced student in there. When I first met you, you told me that you _enjoy_ English, but this piece of work and the report attached to it suggests that you’re not enjoying it at all.” 

By that point, Ava was beginning to feel defeated. She knew that she couldn’t stay silent forever, as it would make this entire meeting with the director completely pointless. He was completely correct in everything he was saying, but two months at this school proven to be extremely difficult. Ava’s aunt had told her that she would make friends in no time, and Ava had _believed_ her; she’d always been _good_ at making friends and had had plenty back home, but the only thing she’d received at this school was hostility and bitchy comments about how she would _never fit in_.

“It’s hard to succeed at things I’m good at when the people around me are making it impossible for me to enjoy.” Ava murmured, keeping her gaze firmly pinned on her lap. 

Mr. Suoh was secretly relieved that he’d actually gotten a response out of the girl. It was far more than he’d expected, and he shifted for a moment, before moving to the sofa that Ava was sat on and passing her a box of tissues that had been placed on the coffee table.

“Are you finding it hard to fit in with the other students, Edison-san?” He questioned, sympathetically. 

The last thing she wanted to do was cry—especially in front of somebody—but she could feel a sob slowly creeping up her throat and threatening to escape her lips. The mere thought of the entire situation she was in was enough to upset her, and still staring down, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as an attempt to lock her tears in. 

“I’m _trying_ to fit in.” She admitted, her voice coming out barely above a whisper. “But nobody _wants_ me here.” 

“I very much doubt that.” Mr. Suoh immediately disagreed with a vigorous shake of his head. “I was going to suggest to you, actually, talking with a student that I’d think you’d get along with. He’s a first year, like you, and he’s not long been at the school, but he’s _very_ well-liked. His name is—‘’

“That won’t be necessary.” Ava rudely cut off the director’s sentence, grabbing a wad of tissues from the box and retrieving her bag from the floor. She didn’t want to be introduced to _anybody_. 

Mr. Suoh was so stunned by Ava’s abruptness that he couldn’t think of anything to say before she opened the door and stepped out of his office. The receptionist looked up, intrigued, though Ava avoided her gaze like she did with everyone, and quickly wandered out, trying her hardest to stifle her sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at this, so I hope everyone likes it! I've read the Ouran manga series over and over again, as well as watching the anime, and I also fell in love with the live action. I know there are a lot of conflicting opinions over the live action, but my personal opinion is that they did a great job with it and had me crying with laughter a lot of the time, so that will probably tie in a lot with this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
